TSATG 17
by Namr
Summary: This is the 17th chapter of it, he whole thing is on Deviantart, these are two Oc's Niko and Myeko..and i couldnt post this on DA so i posted it here


Myeko sat on the couch wearing Niko's jacket since the house was kinda cold she was boredly playing with it, Niko walked in and smiled at her "hey Ko" she looked over and smiled back "hey Nik" he sat down next to her then put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs, Myeko looked at him and cocked her head "whatcha doing?" Niko shrugged "nothing" then licked her cheek she giggled and smiled and gently licked his cheek back "okay" he gently kissed her cheek in response and started purring "so?" Myeko shrugged and smiled "so..?" he laid his head on her lap and continued purring Myeko couldn't help but smile at this and started to gently rub his head he purred and giggled then nuzzled her and gently licked her neck, Myeko blinked and shuddered with pleasure when he licked her, her neck being one of her weak spots, Niko blinked and smiled "you like that?" he started to lick more and suck on her neck which in response Myeko shuddered again and started purring and giggling he continued to lick it the bit and sucked more "mmhhh" Myeko shuddered again and purred a bit louder Niko smiled and pulled back his antennae twitched "feel good?" she blushed and nodded "yes" Niko blushed and giggled also, his antennae accidentily blushed against Myeko's which caused them both to shudder in pleasure and both of them to blush harder. Niko purred more and blushed harder and his antennae shuddered, he gently took Myeko's hand and set it on his antennae she blinked and cocked her head in confusion of what he wanted her to do "...?"he purred "rub it" she blinked again then nodded and started rubbing it , Niko purred and blushed "nhhhh" she just continues rubbing new to all this, Niko started to claw the couch and drool a bit "mmhh..." a lum formed on his tights, Myeko started to rub faster which cause him to squeak and cum a bit which made him blush even harder "nhh!" when she heard him squeak she cocked her head and looked at him "want me to stop..?" Niko looked at her "o-only if you w-wanna do something e-else" he attempted in being suggestive when he said that but Myeko not getting the clue just cocked her head "like what..?'. Niko purred "Ko, i really love you with all my heart..do you think...we could...express that love in..a new way...?" Myeko blushed finally getting what he meant this time but cocked her head to make sure she asked "do you mean sex..?" he blushed and nodded "only...if you're okay with it.." she blushed more and nodded then gently licked his cheek "i am.." Niko smiled and got up "go into my bedroom, and i'll get ready" then kissed her forehead and ran into the bathroom, she nodded and smiled "kay" then walked into his bedroom and sat on the bed patiently waiting.

Niko pulled his shirt off and his tights then put on a condom, then he changed into a pair of his boxers then put on some power so he would smell good, he nodded to himself then walked out and looked at Myeko "hey sweetie" she looked at him and blushed "hey Nik" Niko sat on the bed then gently pulled Myeko's shirt off "hey" she giggled and smiled, he purred then blushed and pulled her shorts off then looked at her "you wanna pull everything else off?" she blushed and nodded and undid her bra and took off her underwear blushing even harder when she finished, Niko bit his lip and blushed then pulled his boxers off "i'm protected.. don't..worry.." Myeko still blushing nodded "okay" he looked at her and purred "arouse me" she nodded and smiled "okay" then gently took his antennae in her hands and started to rub it which in reaction Niko squeaked and blushed harder then purred more, Myeko giggled then started rubbing it faster, Niko's boner started getting harder and bigger which since he wasn't used to being aroused he squealed which she just started rubbing faster. Niko started to cum a bit into his condom he squeaked again then purred and blushed harder when he did Myeko giggle then started to rub a bit faster Niko purred and cummed more "K-ko!" Myeko blinked and stopped then looked at him "yeah...?' he purred more "i-im ready" she nodded and blushed harder "oh okay".

Niko got up and kneeled over top of her his boner was big and obvious now espically now that he was up he looked at her and nodded "you ready?" Myeko blushed then nodded "yup" he nodded then blushed harder a bit nervous this being his first time, he put his penis into her vagina which caused him to squeak, Myeko blushed and clawed the bed a bit then she moaned a tiny bit, Niko started to sweat and drool a bit he purred and clawed the bed blushing "mmhh.." Myeko blushed more and started purring Niko started to go harder and deeper blushing harder as he did "mmhh...!" Myeko started to moan louder also still blushing he went harder and moaned louder getting Myeko to moan louder also and claw the bed more, he went harder and came more, Myeko moaned louder and purred more her nails dug more into the bed as did Niko's, he had his orgasm he squealed with pleasure then started cumming more Myeko blushed and looked at him Niko purred and looked at her "want me t-to stop?" Myeko cocked her head "i-i thought you h-had yo stop..a-after an orgsam.."Niko purred "i'm s-special.."Myeko nodded o-oh okay.." he pulled out and smiled then collapsed next to her panting "o-oh.."  
>Myeko looked at him then gently licked his cheek "l-love you..." he smiled and kissed her cheek back "love you too.." she smiled and snuggled into him "yey" Niko yawned and closed his eyes then started to drift off she smiled and closed her eyes and started to drift off also, and then they quickly fell asleep, both snuggled into each other. <p>


End file.
